Prince of Twilight
by roxasluver666
Summary: The Story of Rani, Maram and Zora, and how they saves Hyrule from a horrible fate at the hands of the kingWILL BE RATED T LATER.
1. Prologe

1Disclaimers DON'T own Zelda, phantom of the opera or any other thing in this story...cept for sum of the the characters.

Long ago, in the sacred realm of the Twilights, all was peaceful. The beautiful Sols shone with elegance and beauty. The Twilight people roamed around happily and with out worry for many generations. Yet, one fateful day, the young Princess of Hyrule had a dream...and in this dream the twilit's took over and destroyed Hyrule. Remembering that once in the past, a descendent of the current princess had a dream such as this.At that moment, the king declared war upon all the Twilit's.

Without warning they hylians attacks the twilight realm. At once, the princess, Minda, escaped the dreadful castle. The only possessions she brought, would soon no longer be hers. The possessions..were her own two children. She ran and ran for miles, her children trailing behind her. Yet down by the river, she could run no more. The only thing she could do, was send one child down the river, the other through the fields. So, she placed one child, her son, in a basket and sent him a drift in the gentle river. The other, her daughter, was told to run away. Run past the mountain and fields until she was finally free, and told her to never look back. She ran. All Minda could do was lay by the rivers side, and only pray her children would be safe. What became of the Princess was never found out.

The son was said to have been found by an old women. She immdeatly took him under her wing and took care of him for 13 years. The daughter was said to have escaped the realm of Twilight and into Hyrule. After that no one knew what happened to her.The twilight realm they both once lived in was now in ruins, the mirror of twilight shattered, the story never told. Yet, years after, it is said a decendent of the daughter lives in the small village of Iynous, hidden in the forest...

---

this is all for now. Very short, but it's my frist time writing a story like this so be nice! X(


	2. The Slave girl

1Disclaimers: don't own Prince of Egypt, Legend of Zelda Phantom of the Opera or..any other stuff like that. Mostly Zelda and Prince of egypt cause that's what this story's mainly based off of.

---

13 years later

---

Hylia, one of the greatest armies in the world. All troops in this army had no mercy to anyone, strong skills and brains. And a great leader. Their leader, only about 16, had the brains of a wise man. A son who one day mysteriously appeared into the family at the age of 3. Many Hylains were suspicious but dared not to confront the king. So the king and his wife passed on, leaving the child, whom goes by the name of Rani, to rule Hyrule.

On morning in September, the guards brought to him a girl. Her ankles cut and tied with rope, her hands were dirty and handcuffed. Her face, although dust covered, was fire red. Rani had seen her before. She was one of the hundreds of slaves he had sold to the Gerudo tribe. She looked up at Rani with eyes filled with both hate and sadness. " Why have you brought her here?" Rani said. His tone was angry, and the guards spoke with a fearful tone.

" W-we found her sneaking about the castle garden stealing vegetables. So we figured we'd give her to you.."

"..You figured you give her to me..", Rani stood up," why in the goddesses names would you-"

but Rani was cut off by the young girls words.

" I won't be given to ANYONE!" she yelled so loud her voice echoed in the room. " Especially a place pampered brat like you!"

Rani stood up and walk toward her. She seemed unafraid and the guards were afraid that if they were to accidently let go of her she would lunge at Rani. He stood in front of her and looked at her. Both their eyes were burning red. " What did you say?" rain spoke in a low tome.

" You heard me, BRAT!" the girl growled.

Rani looked at her, then spoke in a low tone, " get her out of this room and into a cell."

The guards pulled the girl out, yet just before they pulled her out she turned and looked at him, as if she were going to say something, but she never did.

---

Please R&R


End file.
